The present invention relates to ground stakes for use in securing drain pipe and the like to the ground.
When laying drain or waste pipe in construction projects it is important that the pipe is maintained at a proper grade or slope to permit proper draining. Once the pipe is laid in position, typically on a gravel bed, ground stakes are then used to secure the pipe in position and to prevent the pipe from floating upward or moving from side to side as additional gravel and concrete are poured around and over the pipe. If the pipe is allowed to float the desired grade may not be maintained and if the pipe is allowed to move from side to side, the relative position of inlets and outlets or stub ups may change.
Examples of existing ground stakes are the TOMAHAWK™ DWV Ground Stakes sold by Sioux Chief Manufacturing Company, Inc., as seen on page 17 of its 2001 Catalog. The TOMAHAWK™ ground stakes are of two piece construction comprising a hook shaped head which is attached to a straight length of rebar or the like. One version of the TOMAHAWK™ ground stake utilizes a metal head which is welded to the metal rebar and an alternative embodiment utilizes a molded plastic head having a hole for receiving one end of a rebar stake. The plastic head is held on the rebar by frictional engagement.
Although the existing TOMAHAWK™ ground stakes work well for their intended purpose, the two piece construction adds to the expense in manufacturing and assembling the items. There remains a need for a ground stake that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use in securing drain, waste or vent pipes in position during the construction process.